Lannisport
Lannisport is a walled city in the Westerlands located just south of Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister. Lannisport is located along the coast of the Sunset Sea where the river road, the gold road, and the ocean road meet. It is one of the major ports of the Seven Kingdoms and is the largest settlement in the Westerlands. Lannisport is smaller than King's Landing or Oldtown, but larger than Gulltown or White Harbor. Lannisport is home to House Lannister of Lannisport, but the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West includes "Shield of Lannisport" amongst his titles. The Lannisters anchor their fleet in its harbor. The city is renowned for its goldwork. Lannisport is policed by the well-trained City Watch. Besides the Lannisters of Lannisport, other distant kin living in the city are Lannys, Lannetts, and Lantells, many of whom are yellow of hair. Important Events Second Era Alicent Baelish fled to Lannisport after her brother lost his seat, and became an apprentice painter at Old Tyrek's Academy in Lannistown. Fourth Era Damon Lannister recognized Alicent while visiting the academy with Danae Targaryen. He informed Lord Brynden Frey, and urged him to take her as a bride to secure his hold on the Riverlands, which he later did. The City City Gates * Sea Gate, leads to Seafield. * Red Gate, the main gate into the city, so named for its posts being made of a red veined marble. * Centaur’s Gate, the north gate leading to Castamere, named for the sigil of Ser Halys Caswell, a hedge knight who led the defense of the gate during a raid by the Ironborn. His red centaur still adorns the gate to this day. * North Gate, leading from Goldview to the Rock. * Fanged Gate, named for the fierce Lion bas-relief on it. Notable Locations * Fisher Sept, situated in Seafield, the huge and decrepit temple ministers to the city’s down and out, under the watchful eyes of Septon Kyle Lannet who has spent every penny he had, as well as those begged, stolen or borrowed, upon the city poor. * A motherhouse, maintained by Septa Rohanne known as the White Widow, who cares for broken women. Damon Lannister oversaw the construction of a similar one in King's Landing after a visit here. * Wasting Close, during a siege by the Ironborn, it’s said that a Prince of the Rock starved to death here, after giving his share to the cityfolk. There is an old, rusted breastplate within a wall here said to be his that the locals tap for luck on their way past. * Northgate, around the North Gate is poorer than the rest, although not in the same state as Seafield. It is a crowded, built up area, dotted with wells. The North Gate is no longer used by Lords or other nobles, instead the greater and less crowded Centaur’s Gate is used. * Grey Grave, the site of huge death during the grey plague that cleared much of the sprawl. These days, it is a quite wealthy, although not renowned area, where many of the city’s newer burghers make their homes. * Godsight, ''' in the shadow of a large statue of the crone. The Lord’s Library was built here during the rule of Old Lord Tyrek, who also founded an academy of the arts. It is not especially famed, but many scholars have left their work within its halls. * '''The Wynd, around the south of the city walls lies the run of taverns and inns that make the city so welcoming to travelers. Many children of the Rock have taken delight in ‘Making the Wynd,’ meaning to drink a tankard at every inn or tavern along the way, culminating in leaping from the southernmost pier of the harbour. Taverns include ‘The Sweet Lion,’ The Dancing Star’ and ‘The Knave and Hound.’ * Old Godswood, burnt down during the coming of the Andals, used as a gravesite for years. Old statues of Kings and Lords in it have become part of the trees. People think it’s haunted. It’s a rite of passage for any Lannisport boy to visit the wood at night. Is located on the edge of Lannistown and Goldview. * Old Redsept, situated in Lannistown, the Old Redsept was formerly the temple of the Lannisters of Lannisport until the end of the War of the Split Stag, when it’s fiery red walls and interior were regarded poorly by the new Faith Militant who burnt it along with it’s finery. These days, it is open to the elements and only serves as a crypt for the Lords, who now take dedication in the New Sept. * The New Sept, built during the reign of King Davos, the sept is ugly and plain, with strange statues of the seven cut roughly from pale sandstone. Over the years, the Lannisters have tried in vain to make it more appealing, and much finery hangs from its ceiling, often bumping the heads of tall men, and giving it a claustrophobic feel. * Old Tyrek’s Academy, the artist’s conservatory situated in the Lannistown, where anyone capable of passing Master Randyll’s strenuous testing can train in the arts of fresco with the characteristic gold inlay of the Lannisport style. Alicent Baelish studied here under a false name. * The Trust, the merchant’s bank that has stood for a thousand years. The Trust is no Iron Bank, but they take no risks and are known for being ruthless in defense of the wealth they protect. One can only borrow from the Trust if introduced by someone who is already a member. Districts and Neighborhoods Seafield The sprawling harbor district filled with brothels and bazaars. The further away from the shore, the worse it gets until the Seawall. Many inns of ill repute and gangs preying on unwary travelers, periodically wiped out by the Lannister guardsmen. In 451 AC, a Lannister of Lannisport led a convoy in and was killed. In response, the slums were razed for half a mile. The Shambles The Shambles is the worst of Seafield, from the Seawall, north of the Harbour-proper lies a collection of filthy shacks and winesinks. No-one noble comes out of the Shambles without proper guard and armour. The Harbour-proper Around the harbour, Seafield is less run down. Many tradinghouses and warehouses line the seafront. The road into the city is Field Street, which is policed by the City Watch at all hours to keep the filth from the Shambles and the other parts of Seafield from the merchants and craftsmen taking their wares to the markets. Lannistown The center of Lannisport, where all the oldest buildings are, and the most impressive/expensive manses, including those belonging to the lannisters of lannisport, can be found. this is also where all the goldmakers keep their shoppes. renowned throughout the continent and even beyond for their work, they have an ancient guild and hold tremendous sway over city politics Westfold West of the Lannistown, the city sprawls further. The houses of Westfold are tall, and constrained by the city walls. It is a warren of stone houses, courtyards and squares. Many have taken pleasure in passing through its maze. Maester Theomore once wrote that “to walk in Westfold is to walk in ever new surroundings,” and many have found quiet fountains or secluded rooftop gardens that they could never find again. Redcastle The site of the former hold of the Lannisters of Lannisport overlooking Seafield. Built to defend the seawall from Ironborn raiders, it served as a strong but uncomfortable fort for many years, before being turned over to the City Watch during the reign of King Jaeherys I. Under the former holdfast are many of the city’s judicial and governmental buildings, with the tax collectors and customs men using it for easy access to the harbour, for the Seawall is thinner here. Goldview Below the small hill where the Goldsmiths work cluster the houses and mills of the lesser guilds. Well ordered and policed, Goldview is renowned for it’s taverns and eateries. There is a street full of brothels known colloquially as the ‘Street of Gold,’ for the hair of its inhabitants, almost all claim some descent from some Lannet, Lanny or Lannister. It is illegal to practice whoring in any other part of the city since the rule of King Davos, when a very godly Lannister of Lannisport drove them from Lannistown. These days, the rule isn’t enforced, but some of the pillowhouses maintain gangs to break prostitution rings in Seafield. Category:Lannisport Category:City Category:Westerlands Category:Location Category:Meta